Mixed emotions
by tsuabaki1
Summary: Lucy gos through hardships will her new family be any help or will she suffer a fate more harsh than death
1. past to forget

**Hey guys sorry again about the other stories but, I think you'll love this one way more!**

? POV

Ahhh! I screamed as I ran away from the guild _Dark Star_. I made a quick turn around the garden and dashed under the apple tree grove. I got on my hands and knees and crawled through my hidden spot under one of the roots.

I was going to my mother's grave but I knew this pass was faster. I started to slow down as I pushed through the bushes that surrounded my mother's grave. When I came through I froze for a second then ran at full speed to the grave.

I bent down next to the grave and began to pray that someone would save me. "H-hey mama. Please send an angel to save me. Papa told a very bad g-guild t-that instead of killing him he would give me as an s-slave.

Mama help me find somewhere to go! Plea-"before I could finish one of the mages pulled me by the hair and dragged into their carriage.

I sat in the corner of the carriage while silently weeping. I eventually fell into a sort of sleepy trance. I opened my eyes the next morning to a punch in the gut and the ear piercing scream I made. I fell on my back trying to process what had happened. I turned on my side and saw a foot inches from my face preparing to kick.

I tried to lift myself up to doge but instead I got kicked on my side. "GET UP LITTLE GIRL NOW!" I heard a harsh voice yell in my ear.

I turned around and looked the owner of the voice eye to eye for about 5 seconds before I spit on his face.

The owner of the voice fell backwards and started to curse at me for spitting in his eye. I took that as my chance to escape. I jumped to my feet and began to run. I turned around for a moment and saw the person who I had spit in the face hand grayish blue hair and piercing yellow eyes.

Before I could start my run again the person who kicked me grabbed me by the hair and pulled me down to the ground. This guy had a sinister smile and bright neon green hair. He also had yellow eyes.

They must be brothers I thought as I compared the similarities. "it's time to make you our strongest deciple of Black Star." The man spoke in a bitter sweet tone. _Mama help! _Was the only thing running through my mind.

That day I think I Lucy Heartfillia lost all of my emotions.

**How was it? Sorry again plese review and I don't own fairy tail if I did… HEEHEE HAA HAA HAHAHA!**


	2. ESCAPE!

**Hey guys here's the next chap sorry for late update I live over in the areas where the hurricane hit and lost power. Sorry about the other stories again. Man I sound like Aries!**

"Lucy?" yes mama I answered to the voice. "Go to the fairy tail guild" "b-but why mama there just going to hurt me like this guild!" I yelled at the voice. "No Lucy this guild is different. They will help you with your lost emotions and other problems. This is how I will answer your prayers now go." The voice conned. "T-Thank you mama."  
**  
**I woke up to a cold sweat. _I was kidnapped at the age of 8. Lived her for 9 years and still don't feel remorse when I'm sent to murder an enemy of the guild. No emotions._ I thought to myself while packing to escape.  
_  
I know it's impossible so why am I trying? _I thought as I crawled through the small hole I have been scraping out for 3 years with an old dagger of mines that would lead outside.

I stepped on the ground that I usually stepped on to eliminate Dark Stars enemies. I was trained to fear nothing, say nothing, and to kill whatever they want me to.

I never lost my manners though. I would nod to say thank you and yes and, shake my head to say no. I even practiced talking to myself in my cell so I would not forget how to.

I turned around to look at the guild. It was made in the shape of a hand griping a large black star. I scowled I never liked the building. It was ugly and made nearly no sense. I turned back around and sprinted of to a big ugly brown electric fence that was connected to my electric collar.

My collar would electrocute me until I passed and then it would send a signal to Black Star to notify them I was trying to escape if I tried to pass that fence.

I took out one of my other daggers and stabbed the collar with all my might. Causing a series of tiny explosions around my neck. They also were placed to knock me out but, they were for if I tried to cut the collar off.

I fell backwards having a coughing fit. Luckily I've tried this many time so the explosions weren't as bad as they were supposed to be. I slowly stumble to my feet and gather my celestial magic in the palm of my hand.

I sprinted towards the gate at least 5 feet in front of it I did a quick kart wheel launching myself high into the air with the help of the magic.

When I landed on the other side of the fence I fell to my knees. I began to hear shouts and yelling started to sort of run/limp away. "Now I need a place to camp." I muttered to myself as I began my long journey.

About after 5 hours I found a small stream. I decided to camp there and began to set traps around my camp site. After an hour or so I heard rustling in the bushes across the stream. I pulled myself to my feet besides the protest my body made and pulled out my katana from the strap on my belt.

"Whose there?" I yelled out in the direction of the bushes. After a minute a tall muscular man with golden hair and a large lightning shape scar on his eye stood up.

"Hey the names Laxus and I'm here to take you back to where ever _you_ came from"

**So how was it just to let you know this is NOT a laxusxlucy fanfic well please review**

__


	3. Why me?

**Hey guys I was felling awesome today…. Well more than I already am so I decided to update again to so here it is oh once again this is NOT lalu it might be gralu or nalu though**

RECAP- "Whose there?" I yelled out in the direction of the bushes. After a minute a tall muscular man with golden hair and a large lightning shape scar on his eye stood up.

"Hey the names Laxus and I'm here to take you back to where ever **_you_**** came from"  
END OF RECAP-**

"What do you mean?" I questioned in a steady voice. "I just got this request from some new guild to bring you back so how bout you just surrender nice and easy or…. You can try your luck and try to get away. So what do you say?" The man supposedly named Laxus asked me.

"How bout I try my luck?"  
"Suites me"

I sprinted towards the man at full speed as he prepared his magic. Just before he could attack my stomach I ducked his fist of lightning. I put my right foot behind his back and turn making me face his back side. I brought my katana up to his neck.

"So how about that luck of mines?" I asked. "It's pretty good but it's not good enough!" Laxus yelled as he set his body on lightning burning my hands.

I fell backwards in pain. As Laxus made his way over to me. "Come on blonde I-"Laxus began until I swiped at his feet. I walked over and put my katana to his chest.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!"** I yelled. This man he made me… he made me angry. "Just shut… just shut the hell up" I continued feeling hot tears run down my cheek.

_Why me? Why is it always me!? What did I do all I want is-is t-to have freedom…_

"Yo blonde stop crying you're getting tears all over me! U-uh are you ok?" Laxus questioned as I fell to my knees trembling while spilling tears on his face and chest. I threw down my katana and totally broke down.

"Why? Why? Why? Why me what did I ever do?" I whispered while streams of tears poured down over my face.

"H-HEY BLONDE HEY?!"

I fell to the ground watching Laxus yell out to me as I fell unconscious.

**So how was it? Please review oh and this is once again just to remind NOT lalu that was the last time. So don't get mad at me for always writing that here so please review. I just might give you one of my awesome ninja hugs. And yes I am a ninja **:) ****


	4. I died

**Hey guys what's up? I'm updating again today because I have no school. SO….. ENJOY and if you don't like it well… to bad. Oh I was reading my fic to day and noticed how short my chapters are even though they seem long to me so this is going to be the longest chap ever! So ENJOY AGAIN.**

RECAP- uh…. no recap to day pretty much Lucy had a break down and then she passed out.

  
I opened my light chocolate eyes and found myself in a small room. I was buried under a huge pile of warm old blankets. The only light was three candles making the room a cozy honey color. Next to the bed I was lying in was a small wooden table. On top of the table was a huge cup filled to the brim with water and ice.

I reached out to take a small sip to soothe my headache I've been having since I woke up. "What the how the h- **CLANK! HOW DO YO OPEN THE STUPID BOX!** "I heard Laxus yell somewhere else in the house.

A few minutes later Laxus came in with a chair in his hands and something that looked like burnt cereal.  
"Oh so you're awake?" A clearly mad Laxus muttered under his breathe. "Yes, um… is that burnt cereal?" I asked him.

"J-Just shut up. Anyway what's your deal? First you're all serious then you break down crying like a wimp! So I want answers. Like about your guild. Why would they hunt you down? From the time I have been in a guild they would never do that." Laxus questioned.

"Well I'll tell you."

**After Lucy's explanation (Too lazy to write all of it :)**

Laxus stared

I stared

"Sorry" Laxus whispered so low that I can't believe I even heard. "It's ok, but it would really help if you could help me get to this one guild."

"which guild is it?"  
"Fairy tail."I answered. "Sorry I can't help you." He replied. "Why?" I asked. "I was exiled from there." He answered while kicking his legs up. "But, I can tell you how to get there."

.

.

.

I was currently sitting on a bench in a town where Laxus claims where fairy tail is_. So you want to go to fairy tail? Just take a train heading to Bog Town. Head east and in about 30 min you'll reach the next town the center of the town is where you'll find fairy tail. _I repeated Laxus's words in my head.

On the way a few of Black stars men hunted me down but they were nothing until my old mentor Joshomyer (remember the dude with the neon green hair and yellow eyes. That's him) intervened. I barely made it out. I was forced to use my secret.

Now, I was torn up and battered I had killed Joshomyer so Nonie must be after my blood. (Other man with blue hair and yellow eyes.) _Trouble always trouble_. I thought to myself as I began my limp walk through the town.

I made a few turns trying to navigate through the town but, I ended up lost. I passed by a few shops when I saw a flash of blazing scarlet hair.

I turned to look at the source and saw a beautiful woman adorned with armor. And, on her arm just below her shoulder was the fairy tail signature. After a couple seconds later a man with raven hair came out of the store without a shirt on next to him was a man with pink hair and a blue cat on his head.

They all had the fairy tail emblem.

I ran or speed limped over to them. "Hello would you all help me?" I asked the trio. "Sure what do you need?" The scarlet haired woman answered.

"Well first I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I noticed you'll have the fairy tail emblem and I want to join. I got lost so I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the guild." I questioned. "Sure we'll help. Oh my name is Gray Fullbuster, she is Erza Scarlet, and the idiot with pink hair is Natsu Dragonel." Gray finished.

"Thank you all."  
"No problem." Natsu said.

_So is this how a guild… a nice guild is mama? _I though as I limped next to the group as they showed me the way to fairy tail.

"Uh are you ok?" Gray asked clearly concerned.  
"Oh it's nothing I had a little trouble getting he-"I was cut off by Natsu  
"Why are so… ugh boring? No emotinmist? No…. emotionless! Yeah emotionless!" Natsu asked feeling frustrated.

"Idied."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**Cliff hanger! Sorry I was feeling evil any way how was it review please! And if I get a lot of reviews I just might tell you what Lucy's secret is in the next chapter instead of the one after the next:)**


	5. 9 things lost

**Hey guys sorry for updating so so long but I was having an inner war with myself. I kept re writing this chap because I had so many different Ideas of how it could go I ended up with 5 different choices and I have finally chosen the perfect one so I now present you the next chapter!**

Natsu's POV

I looked into Lucy's light chocolate brown eyes as her words rang through my head. _"I died"_ if she really had died that means she's a ….**ZOMBIE**! Wait no… she's not all decamp… deposed …. Umm decomposed!

So she has to be a… **GHOST**! No… that can't be if she were she would be all see through *blush*. That only leaves one possible explanation.

**"YOU'RE A FREAKING VAMPIRE LUCE?!"**

"What the? Natsu you're an idiot what type of dumb explanation was that? The stripper yelled at me.

"Well princess stripper tutu Luce can't be a ghost cause' she isn't see through. She can't be a zombie because she isn't all decomposed so the only thing she can be is a vampire! See the logic! See the logic!?" I yelled back at his face.

"If you guys really want to know I'm not a vampire. I'm saying my old personality died when I was little. So, my old self "died" and Natsu when did you start calling me Luce?" Lucy asked.

"Just now of course you sure are weird Luce." I replied.

"Anyway back to what _I_ was saying you hot headed flame thrower. Are you ok Lucy?" The ice stripper interrupted. "Yeah I sort of… ran into trouble on my way here." Luce replied in a bored tone.

"We are here." Erza yelled stopping our conversation. I took a big breath expecting to smell the usual stench of booze and liquor. But mixed into the stench was the thick sent of fresh blood. I looked over to Luce and saw here also sniff the air.

_Maybe… maybe the guild got carried away in one of its brawls? _I wearily though to myself until I heard Lucy pull out here whip and smack it loudly on the ground sending a quiver up my spine.

She then ran to the guilds doors. She then forcefully pushed the door open all most tearing of the hinges.

Me, Gray, and Erza ran after her but stopped mid step into the guild.

**Lucy's POV**

Erza suddenly yelled at us saying we were at the guild. I felt a tingle go up my spine like someone was watching me. I sniffed the air instantly regretting it. The whole place smelled of booze, liquor, and… blood. I took another sniff and faintly smelled Nione's horrible stench.

"I quickly pulled out my whip and gave it a good hit to the ground. I then barreled to the doors and pushed them open nearly ripping them of the hinges.

The smell of fresh blood clogged my nose. I heard the others foot steps behind me as I swiftly looked around.

Everything was a mess. Tables were knocked over. Pillars collapsed all over the floor and mages desperately clinging to life littered the ground.

I looked behind me at Natsu and Gray. They both had shock filled in their eyes as they slowly looked around. I glanced at Erza. All she did was watch as tears fell from one eye.

"I know who did this." I stated  
"Well who did it?" Natsu questioned raising his voice "Cause' I'm going to kill him!"

"Nione hurt your friends but I am the only one powerful enough to kill him Natsu." I answered in a stale tone not daring to look him in the face anymore.

"I've lost 9 things."  
"None cares about what you've lost! NOBODY CARES!" Gray yelled

"What have you lost Lucy?" Erza asked in low voice. "9 emotions. Happiness, joy, anger, hate, jealousy, sadness, regret, and fear." I relied.

"I need all of your help… to regain these emotions. Or every single one of your loved ones will be hurt."

"What do you need us to do?" Erza questioned. "I need your help to stop Nione. Because he was once my mentor he told me his plans of eternal youth and power. He will use the gifts of a dark dragon named anoconigla to achieve his goals.

Anocoliga is a dragon of great power he is also the mentor of my brother Zerf and me." I stopped to take a breath.

"When I was you my mother died leaving me and my brother alone with our father who blamed our mother's death on us. Our mother Layla Heartfilia told us before her death to find a dragon named Anocolgia.

Me and my brother would always run away to go and find him. On the day my father made a contract with Dark star the dark guild we finally found him. After training with him for 2 years he disappeared. My brother decided to look for him and I went back home. That's when I was kidnapped. And, I couldn't use my dragon slaying magic because of Nione and his brother.

Nione told me how he captured my dragon and brother. He said if I even tried to use my magic on him he would kill them both. A year after I was there I heard about how they had escaped. I tried many times after that to escape myself.

When I finally did I meet Laxus and he helped me out to find my way here. On the way I confronted Nione's brother he told me how his brother had one of anocoliga's scales and that he could become the most powerful wizard.

Even more than my brother Zerf who since found our dragon master became more powerful because he began to train with anocoliga more. So will you help me find my brother and defeat Nione?"

"Yes"

**How was it? Was it long? Please review :)**


End file.
